


Mine

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Red [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Mine

Severus's skin was flushed, his eyes glassy. Sweat trickled down his temple before slipping into his hair. Strong arms pulled his knees back, very nearly to his shoulders, his Potion stained hands holding them steady. His arse curled up from the bed, his balls hanging heavily to either side of his thick, hard prick. His tight pink hole twitched as Remus ran his finger over the wrinkled skin, a gasp escaping his lover's mouth.

Remus loved to see Severus spread open, needy, desperate to be filled. His muscles began to quiver with the strain of holding his position but he knew better than to move unless Remus allowed it. 

He sank one finger in, watching Severus's arse greedily pull it deeper. With the second he sought Severus's prostate, rubbing it slowly but insistently until Severus began whimpering with the intensity of the sensation. Only then did Remus withdraw his fingers and slick his cock, the ring around it preventing any premature release and furthering Severus's pleasure.

Placing the head of his prick against the now loosened entrance, Remus entered in a single thrust, Severus crying out, back arching before he began panting, adjusting to the intrusion. Remus gave him a moment, sensed the muscles relaxing then counted his blessings as he counted his thrusts, the ever higher number representing all they had been through together, their endurance in the face of certain death, their success against all odds, the longevity of their relationship, the strength of Severus's submission to him. 

Thrusting wildly, Remus felt Severus clench around him, felt the wet splatter of come against his chest, saw it on Severus's stomach. Continuing to fuck him through his orgasm, Remus watched as Severus came undone beneath him, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, babbling nonsensical words and phrases, gasping and keening, his body hypersensitive, the pleasure becoming pain. 

Only then did Remus brace his feet against the footboard, grip Severus's shoulders, his forearms holding the man down and fuck him until he roared his completion, collapsing on top of Severus. 

After a moment, his body heavy with the exertion, Remus rolled to the side, his spent prick slipping out of the well used hole, then pulled Severus body close to his, spooning behind him, both men still slick with sweat and sticky with come. Remus reached for his wand and cleaned them well enough for now. They would bathe later as the bath would soothe Severus's sore arse. Remus buried his face in Severus's sweaty hair, inhaling deeply.

"Mine."


End file.
